jokesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Mama So Poor
This is a list of Yo Mama So Poor jokes. *Yo mama so poor she waited for the January sale so she can go in poundland LoL *Yo mama so poor her house is a single wall and an empty doorframe. *Yo mama so poor she lived in a cardboard box until she was evicted. *Yo mama so poor she won a big money at the lottery and is still poor. *Yo mama so poor she can't afford to eat at a soup kitchen. *Yo mama so poor her house has a front door and a back door that share the same hinges. *Yo mama so poor she can't afford to live on the streets. *Yo mama so poor she can't afford to eat from the garbage. *Yo mama so poor she can reverse the golden touch of King Midas. *Yo mama so poor all the money she handles loses value. *Yo mama so poor she can't go to school, so she's stupid. Explains the 'yo mama so stupid' jokes. *Yo mama so poor she can't afford charity. *Yo mama so poor she can't afford free things. *Yo mama so poor she can't afford to give a fuck. *Yo mama so poor the local tax collector and her financial advisor are both homeless. *Yo mama so poor she goes to a restraunt and pays to smell the food. *Yo mama so poor she would pay to get into debt. *Yo mama so poor she lives in the sewer. You'll need a crane to get her out. *Yo mama so poor when she began to work in a money factory she caused an economic collapse. *Yo mama so poor that even a crane can't get her out of her money problems. *Yo mama so poor she can barely afford to breathe. *Yo mama so poor homeless people give charity to her. * Yo mama so poor when she found some lost money, local businessmen thought it was fake. * Yo mama so poor thieves know she isn't worth the effort. * Yo mama so poor she found work in a bank and the great depression happened. * Yo mama so poor she endured a haunted house for shelter. * Yo mama so poor she can't afford to work a paying job. * Yo mama so poor the rent at the homeless shelter is too damn high. * Yo mama so poor she had to sell her milk to you. * Yo mama so poor the rent at the abandoned building is too damn high. * Yo mama so poor that her boomerang was a terrible investment. * Yo mama so poor she asked a genie for money as all 3 wishes and she's still poor. * Yo mama so poor she can turn gold into common materials. * Yo mama so poor ducks throw bread at her. * Yo mama so poor she owes herself money. * Yo mama so poor her landlord is Oscar the Grouch. * Yo mama so poor she attracted the attention of the SCP foundation. * Yo mama so poor you'll need a crane to get her out of poverty. Category:Yo Mama jokes